Squashini
|category = Boss }} Squashini is the third boss appearing in the game Kirby's Epic Yarn. He is the boss of Treat Land and the third boss Kirby faces in the game. He shares the name with the stage he appears in, which follows Melody Town and preceeds Cocoa Station. Physical Appearance Squashini is a magician-like being. He has an orange jack-o-lantern for a head, complete with glaring yellow eyes and an evil grin. He wears a black and white cape with a red bow tie. Squashini also wears a black top hat with a gray band and a pink rose on it. Squashini appears to have no arms or legs, but he has a wand that he uses to determine and conjure his attacks with the slot reels. Games ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn |theme= Magician's stage |world= Treat Land |treasure=Magic yarn |boss = Squashini |common enemies=Flamer, Rolling Clod, Waddle Dee (audience) }} Squashini relies on a giant slot machine. But, like previous bosses, even this battle follows a set pattern most of the time. The pictures that line up in the middle of the roulette determine what his attacks are going to be. The pattern goes as follows: *Three hats: Squashini goes into his hat, and then summons two other identical copies of it. The hats exchange places, and then Kirby and Prince Fluff is allowed to pick one up and see what's underneath. Inside one is Squashini, but in the others are either Flamers or a Rolling Clod. If one of the heroes pick the one with Squashini under it, he will be rendered hatless, allowing the heroes to damage him. The Waddle Dees in the audience will watch which hat Squashini is in. *Three cards: Squashini will throw some cards at Kirby and Prince Fluff. These cards can be grabbed and thrown back at him in order to stun him and reveal his weak spot. *Three capes: Squashini turns his wand into a cape and uses it to throw out bombs. They can be grabbed and thrown at him. *Three ropes: Squashini lowers the curtain and a scuffle is heard, then he raises the curtain. Kirby and Prince Fluff will then be shown to have been captured and tied up to a large bomb. In order to avoid getting damage, the player must press and hold the 2 Button (or shake the Wii Remote). After the hero escapes, Squashini will get nervous and fly offscreen for cover while the character(s) hide from the bomb. Kirby (and/or Prince Fluff) can hit the bomb's bell to earn beads; when the bomb explodes, any uncollected beads will vanish. He will use this attack only after taking damage. If he isn't attacked, he will not use this. After Squashini finishes his cape attack, the pattern begins anew, starting with the hat attack and begins to cycle through again. The bead combination is never used, and the pumpkin head is only used for Squashini to appear. There are three aforementioned ways to reveal the boss' weakspot: a button underneath his hat. Once Kirby and Prince Fluff knocks his hat off, they can grab the button and throw him against the wall to damage him. This must be done three times in order to defeat him, earning Kirby and Prince Fluff the fourth strand of magic yarn. You can reveal his weak spot by throwing one of his cards back at him in the "Three Cards" attack, or pulling the button on the correct hat in the "Three Hats" attack. Etymology Squashini's name is a portmanteau of the word "squash," which is the same family as pumpkins, referencing Squashini's appearance, and Houdini, the famous magician and escape artist. Squashini’s Japanese name, Lumpkin (ランプキン), is a portmanteau of the words “lump,” a protuberance on the surface of an object or being, and “pumpkin,” a large, round, and orange fruit, also referencing his appearance. Trivia *The method of using a slot machine to decide attacks, and one of these attacks being able to make him vulnerable, is similar to King Boo's boss fight in the game Super Mario Sunshine. *Squashini is notable for being the only Halloween and holiday-themed boss in the series. Artwork K25th Twitter (81).jpg|Kirby Twitter artwork celebrating Halloween Halloween 2019.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' (cameo as a jack-o-lantern) Gallery KEY Squashini.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' SquashiniBattle.png|Kirby fighting Squshini. de:Kürbini es:Calabazán ja:ランプキン zh:南瓜王 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Entertainment Category:Male characters Category:Mythological characters Category:Plants Category:Bosses in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn